


Fantastic Fox

by SaltyNightmares



Category: Original Work
Genre: For the Cult, I made this on a whim, I'm Sorry, If you are a regular this won't make sense, Might actually finish this one, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNightmares/pseuds/SaltyNightmares
Summary: The heroic adventures of a mysterious Fox man summoning drinks and dealing out (not-so)witty puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cult of DJWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cult+of+DJWolf).



> Welp, I wasn't lying. Here it is, folks. I haven't proof-read it that well and there's bound to be inaccuracies and possible mischaracterization. None of its intentional and I'm happy to correct any mistakes you find. Also, I kept my promise and everyone has a part( Rikka you are in here, I swear, you have a big part later!)  
> Also, yes I inserted myself into the story, the greatest writing sin, but this is for fun, so fuck it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Loces^^

News helicopters hovered overhead the red district of downtown Copperfield. A large array of emergency vehicles surrounded the Wilshire building, the scene of a gas leak-turned fire, where tens of resident remained trapped in their homes. 

Fluorescent plumes snaked their way up the apartment complex, leaving no surface untouched as the personal items of dozens of families, left haphazardly, melted in the building-turned-bonfire. 

First to arrive on the scene, Copperfield’s finest, Detective Salty directed the rescue effort. Teams of both policemen and the fire brigade flooded the adjacent street. The fire had consumed the first ten floors, leaving several resident trapped in the floors above. 

Salty paced the sidewalk, clutching at her radio. The backup, she had requested was on its way, but in the meantime, the red serpents tightened their hold and spiralled further up the sides. 

The radio buzzed to life, a moment later, “Salty, requesting a 10-101.”

She responded immediately, “10-70 is still in progress, immediate 10-78 requested.”

“En-route.” 

If anyone had bothered to to tear their eyes from the raging fire, they would have seen the outline of a young man with bright orange colored wings, eyes peeled in search of his companion. To the citizens of Copperfield, he was known as Fire Hawke™, the junior hero of Copperfield, protector of the weak and bane of profane (my attempt at a superhero pitch, even if it’s not really true…). The waning afternoon rays bounced of his iridescent wings as panic grew larger in his gut. It had been days since he had heard from his mentor. 

At that very moment, the man in question was standing in a Starbucks™ queue. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, head nodding to the catchy christmas music blasting in the store. The phone in his pocket buzzed for the hundredth time today; he ignored it. Instead, he wrung his cold hands together, happy to be out of the chilly outside. 

The barista called his name, “Peppermint Mocha for Fox.” (I don’t know y’all’s actual names, so your alt. Identities are your superhero names minus the adjective) 

Fox took his drink with a smile and eagerly sipped the piping hot coffee. Letting the trouble of his day float away like the steam coming out of the cup. Another buzz. Pulling out his phone, Fox finally decided to answer it. His eyes widened and he immediately took off out of the store, his drink left discarded. 

Hawke drew in a breath of relief when Fox’s reply came in. The bastard is finally on his way, he thought to himself. His auburn wings flapped in place for a moment longer, before he plunged down to fly over the rooftops, his destination, the fire downtown and the clock was ticking.

The fire had reached the 13th floor, where thanks to the use of nearby roofs, firemen had cleared the trapped residents, all save for one. On the top floor of the building, one resident remained behind, checking each and every room for any remaining individuals. 

The young woman raced down the last hallway, double checking that everyone had made it out. The blue embroidery on her medical scrubs read Convo. Her stomach did backflips as she reached the end of the hallway and peered out the window. Looking down the burning building, she could see that flames weren’t too far off and their climb would claim her soon. 

Salty and her team stood on an adjacent rooftop, watching Convo wave at them from the top floor window. She cursed her luck that it was her friend that decided to be a hero and save other residents. While, she would have worked just as hard for any other trapped citizen, having on her close friends in danger put her on edge. One of the heads of the fire department teams came up to her, “Salty, we have contained the fire to upper floors. It shouldn’t spread to the adjacent buildings. However, There is no viable way to our friend on the top floor.” Salty felt her gut plument. This was not what she wanted to hear. 

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Turning back to the man, “Can we get a helicopter?” 

“The flames are moving fast–”

“–Even with the hoses slowing it down?”

“We can try it.” 

“Get on it,” Turning back to look for Convo, Salty reached for her phone, time to call a friend. The phone call turned out to be unnecessary as Copperfield’s resident heroes, Fire Hawke™ and Fantastic Fox™ touched down on the rooftop, a moment later. 

The dust that Hake’s wings had kicked up made Salty cover her face and take a step back. When his wings were put away and the dust settled, the entire team got a good close look at the city saviors. Fire Hawke™ adjusted his goggles as his wing nestled into a resting position. Though slightly shorter than his fellow man, Hawke had a greater presence, his bright orange feathered wings stealing the show, all eyes were on him first. They were extra appendages that shot out of his upper back. In a contracted position, the tips almost touched the ground and he frequently found himself tripping over them when walking about. When fully spread, their wingspan was 6.7 m from tip to tip. (this is a conservative estimate, most agree that you would need a much larger wingspan to actually fly but 6 m is 21 feet, which makes them huge. Also I had way too much fun researching if humans could zfly with wings) He wore a green aviation jumpsuit, the kind most military pilots wore. (I know he’s not technically a military pilot, but like aesthetic, also I don’t know Foxie’s height but we are going to assume a little taller than hawke, might change later) Before his “mysterious” development of wings, Hawke wanted to become a pilot and attended the local flight school. Thanks to a set of very interesting circumstances and combination of edibles and suspicious-looking vodka, he woke up with a set of baby wings which over time grew to their size. Thankfully, his pilot skills translated to actually flying with angelic wings. 

To his right stood Copperfield’s original hero, Fantastic Fox™, famous for his efforts in curing the Z virus and solving the Cult murders. Though his outfit has been through several revisions, the one constant feature was his mask. It covered his face completely, almost molded onto it, never revealing an inch of skin, save for his dark brown eyes that stood out against his tangerine fox mask. It appeared to be made of wood, but if one was to run their fingers along the surface, its texture would startle and amaze. Smooth like porcelain, but responsive like leather, whatever the object was made out of, it was not of this world. Not to mention how eerily the mask resembled a real fox. If it wasn't for the human body attached to it, one might have confused the mask for an actual animal. It was this mystical mask that gave the town’s studded hero his powers. Fox could materialize any liquid known and unknown to man. For example, during the Z virus, our hero summoned a drink that could eradicate the virus from the sufferer's body. This antidote was replicated and saved thousands of lives.  

“Seems we are a little late to the party?” Fox smirked as the officers around them stood with their mouths wide open, all save for one. 

Salty was not amused and crossed her arms, “Cut it with the theatrics, Fox and let's get to work.”

“Aye-Aye, Detective,” he mock-saluted her as hawke shook his head and the pair moved closer to assess the situation.  

“Alright, we got a civilian on the top floor and our ‘copter is not going to make it in time,” Salty explained, gesturing to the more visibly shaken Convo waving frantically to the group. 

“I got this,” exclaimed Hawke who flipped his goggles back into place and prepared to take off. 

“Wait–”, Salty reached for him but it was too late, he was off. 

It was a matter of seconds that Hawke reached the top of the building, but the flames were just as fast, oppressive yellow tentacles blocked the only entrypoint, forcing Convo to retreat further into the building and in their wild thrashing struck a blow to the eager icarus. The smell of burning feathers and intense heat disoriented the man inflight, forcing him to crash land back onto the roof and desperately put out his singed wings. 

A few officers ran out to help Hawke. While Salt turned to Fox, “There’s not much time.” The man nodded and looked back at the building, not that it resembled one any longer. The once red bricks were scorched black and bathed in a layer of ash, sections of the building had toppled over or caved in. Convo screams for help seemed to grow fainter and fainter as the fire continued to consume like the flame at the end of a wick. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The mask began to glow a brilliant blue as his drink willed itself into existence. Fox wasted no time downing half the contents in the strange silver thermos he had summoned. He vanished from sight, causing another round of amazement from the officers present. Salty turned her eyes to the fire and did something she never did, prayed.  

The drink was a teleportation potion (it’s kinda dumb but It’s what I came up with and this is my story so ha, there’s magic potions, screw reality) and it put Fox into the thick of it. Smoke filled the hallway and poured into the man lungs. Ignoring the sensation, he plunged deeper searching for Convo. 

Outside, OWL News reporter Lovely was at the scene, reporting the progress of the fire, especially focused on the surprise appearance of Fire Hawke™ and Fantastic Fox™, “As you can see the flames have reached the top of the building and are slowly consuming all in their path. Moments earlier we saw Fire Hawke™ fly up to rescue the lone remaining trapped resident, when the flames bested our aviation avenger. Our only hope is Fantastic Fox™ who is as of this moment in the burning building–”

A loud crash, followed by a blue flash of light, could be heard from the top of building. In the next moment, an ash covered Fox and unconscious Convo in his arms appeared on the rooftop. The rescue team cheered and applauded as Salty let out a breath of relief and called for a medic. Convo was treated and other than exclusive smoke inhalation was unharmed. The fire department doused the flames a little later and the heroes disappeared from the scene before Lovely could get her hands on them. 

She made her last broadcast of the day, “And so another disaster averted thanks to efforts of Copperfield’s very own, Fire Hawke™ and Fantastic Fox™. While the dynamic duo left the scene before OWL could get a statement, rest assured this won’t be the last we see of them. This is OWL News, Lovely signing out, Goodnight Folks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments? questions?
> 
> saltynightmares.tumblr.com


End file.
